


Prodigal Son

by paralyticpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Bribery, Complicated Relationships, Death Eaters, Double Agents, F/M, Family Drama, First War with Voldemort, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Press and Tabloids, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Recruitment, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black Makes Bad Decisions, Stalking, Strained Friendships, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves, Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralyticpen/pseuds/paralyticpen
Summary: "When he was yet a great way off, his father saw him, and had compassion, and ran, and fell on his neck, and kissed him," said Remus, who had heard this story before.Or, Sirius is welcomed home.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Relationship(s) - Relationship, Remus Lupin/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Evan Rosier, Sirius Black/Rabastan Lestrange, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still, Sirius thought, glancing at Rosier. He wasn’t overly concerned about his dating prospects.
> 
> Or, a glimpse into Sirius Black's love life.

December 

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before school let out for the holidays, and Sirius Black was sitting alone in the library. He had been in a foul mood ever since his birthday, and in the days leading up to the end of term, his temper had been such that even the Marauders were avoiding him.

As it happened, the library was not completely abandoned. A few younger students were seated at various tables and talking to one another in hushed voices. The only other sixth year student in the library that morning, as far as Sirius could tell, was a Slytherin by the name of Evan Rosier, who was leaning back in his chair with a book in his hand and his foot propped on the table in front of him. A bold move, Sirius thought, given that Madam Pince could turn around at any moment. He shuddered to think of the repercussions.

Evidently, Rosier had noticed the shift in Sirius's attention, because he gave up on the pretense of reading, and set his book aside to watch Sirius with sharp, undisguised curiosity. 

Sirius stared back. He had it on good authority that Rosier was a sadist, a fact that both thrilled and terrified him in equal measure.

After a few minutes of this, the door to the library opened, and Sirius looked away, unnerved by the attention.

He was surprised when his cousin Narcissa stepped into the library, and even more taken aback when she approached his lonely table, given what occurred over the summer, and the fact that his seventeenth birthday had gone unacknowledged by his family. Habit compelled him to stand and greet her, even as he struggled to mask his shock.

“Sirius, darling,” she said, as if nothing was the matter, and swept in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Sirius, who had been suffering for quite some time in isolation, could not resist gathering her into a warm hug, regardless of their small audience. Narcissa allowed it. After a moment though, she stepped back, her lovely mouth curling into a smile that soothed some of the lonely ache in Sirius’s chest. “You’ve changed your perfume,” he said in lieu of greeting. 

“You’re the first to notice,” confided Narcissa, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled again, a little sharper this time, the first indication that this was more than a chance encounter. “I’m here on family business,” she added. 

“Oh?” said Sirius, trying to ignore the crushing sense of disappointment that had settled over him. He was certain that his cousin could hear the hurt in his voice, and felt color rising to his cheeks as a result. “I was under the impression that – “ 

“I know what you thought,” said Narcissa, ignoring him. “But this charade has gone on long enough. You’ll return home for Yule, and you'll apologize to your mother for your outburst.” Her tone booked no room for argument. 

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Narcissa had not finished. 

“Darling, we know about Rabastan." 

Her tone was pitying, and her words gave Sirius pause. 

He could not deny that he had been involved in a relationship with Rabastan Lestrange, but truthfully, that affair had been over for quite some time and Sirius was not particularly broken up over it. After all, Lestrange was not the first person Sirius had dated. In fact, Sirius had spent nearly three months perusing various broom cupboards with Remus Lupin. 

Following the disastrous incident with the Whomping Willow at the end of last term, Remus had broken up with him. This was understandable. Thankfully, the two had remained friends, and both had since moved on to other pursuits. In Sirius’s case, this meant an ill-advised affair with Rabastan Lestrange. 

Lestrange was several years older than Sirius and had already graduated from Hogwarts. He had a temper to rival Sirius’s own, and was known to take even Sirius’s blackest moods in stride. Sirius had enjoyed his company immensely. He was the only Slytherin who did not cut off contact with Sirius following his abrupt departure from 12 Grimmauld Place at the start of the summer, something Sirius had been incredibly grateful for at the time. 

Lestrange was also a Death Eater, and well versed in the Dark Arts. This, unfortunately, only made him more attractive in Sirius's eyes. 

Sirius had confided in Remus about the relationship, but had yet to mention it to the other Marauders. Remus, who had long since given up trying to dissuade Sirius, had simply replied, “Best of luck,” in the tone he usually reserved for passing judgement. Given that Remus had been using this voice with increasing regularity, Sirius, in his infinite teenage wisdom, had elected to ignore him.

Sirius had thought about breaking things off with Lestrange several times over the course of their relationship. This had less to do with the fact that Lestrange was a Death Eater, and more to do with Sirius's cousin Bellatrix. Sirius had known about the illicit relationship that Lestrange had with Bellatrix and Rodolphus from the very beginning, but struggled to find it in himself to care. 

Sirius liked to recall the look of horror on Bella’s face when she realized the man she was sleeping with was also sleeping with her most disdained relative. In any event, the relationship had deteriorated fairly quickly after that.

Still, Sirius thought, glancing at Rosier. He wasn’t overly concerned about his dating prospects.

Throughout this brief affair, Sirius had not given much thought to his family's reaction. Now that he was confronted with it, he was not entirely sure how to respond.

"You do?" asked Sirius, shifting uncertainly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new. Please feel free to share your thoughts!
> 
> Sorry its short and ends a bit abruptly. I wanted to get this out there and find out if anyone would be interested in reading something like this before I got any further. Let me know!


End file.
